ABashed for You
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Sql to Ducks Fly Together. Raevin Setyn is leaving her hometown halfway through high school, hoping to cover up the black and blue past she kept from her army brat of a cousin, Krysta Justin, but what happens when Krysta unfolds the blanket of her past.
1. A Little Bit of Raevin Setyn

**A/N:**** So this is a sequel for Ducks Fly Together, you may have notices that I changed the ages . . . I went back and did that in Ducks Fly Together as well. Krysta is at the beginning of her junior year while the Ducks are all seniors. Also, it's more of a Fulton/OC, you'll see the others obviously but . . . oh, just read and find out, hope you like it :-)**

**Summery:**** Raevin Setyn is leaving her hometown halfway through high school, hoping to cover up the black and blue past she kept from her army brat of a cousin, Krysta Justin. Finally deciding to get out, she transfers to her cousin's school, meeting the Ducks, Krysta's new boyfriend, and a boy who pries a little too hard. What happens when Krysta walks into Raevin's closet of secrets and the rest of the Ducks get involved? (Bahhhh I suck at these!! Hope it turns out better than the summery . . . another messed up main character . . . hm.)**

CHAPTER ONE

"Rae!" a voice yelled and I snapped around in time to see my psychotic cousin charging at me.

"Jesus!" I muttered, before she tackled me with a hug, "Well, you've changed."

"Yup," she grinned, her eyes twinkling. Her happiness made me somewhat jealous. Detaching herself from me, she picked up my bag and dragged it out to a taxi.

"So," I dragged out, looking around, "Where's this boyfriend I've heard so much about?"

"He's-."

"Wait, no, where's the girl who got you _writing_? I've _gotta_ meet her first," I teasing and she blushed somewhat.

"They're back at the school. Practice."

"Ah yes, the life of a hockey player," I muttered bitterly but quickly smiled at her concerned look, "You've changed a lot."

"Yeah, well, it's the Ducks," she shrugged, climbing into the car, "And Dean of course."

"Of course," I grinned as she mock scowled but I looked out the window, watching the scenery go by but inhaled sharply.

"Raevin?" I turned to Krysta, her features painted worry.

"I'm fine," I muttered, trying to sound reassuring. I don't know if she bought it, but I was grateful she dropped it. Moments later, we arrived at, as the sign read, Eden Hall and Krysta was bombarded by a rather large oaf. When he looked over at me, my eyes snapped to the side. The brown eyes looked too familiar.

"Raevin, this is," she started and we looked at each other, "Dean."

"Hi," I forced a smile, "Where'm I staying?"

"I can already see the family resemblance," Dean laughed, sticking out his hand, "You ever need anything taken care of, I'm your man."

"No," Krysta argued, "You're mine."

"Just being courteous," he smirked but his girlfriend rolled her eyes, grabbing my hand as she pulled me off.

"He seems, nice," I offered and she smiled.

"He's great." I laughed, relaxing as she yanked me to a somewhat bigger building. "Well, here we are. Let's just drop your stuff off and go down to the rink."

"It's not like I have anything else to do," I shrugged and she grinned, telling the dorm person my name. Handing me my key, she pushed me in the direction I assumed my room was. "_Some_one's eager."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered, stopping, "I have stuff to do, ya know?"

"Ah, you're still equipment manager this year?"

"Be glad your dad isn't a hard ass."

"I don't cause trouble," I pointed out before quickly adding, "At school."

"Yeah," she said slowly, as if trying to figure out what I meant but I pushed open the door, "Damn."

"God," I whispered, "Your father's amazing."

"I know right," she smirked, dropping my suitcase, "Alright, let's go."

"You were serious?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "You've gotta meet the rest of the ducks."

"Great," I sighed.

"They actually aren't that bad," she reasoned but I didn't reply, instead, I followed her to a huge building.

"Good god." She didn't respond, instead, she pulled me in hurriedly but cursed at the sight of a stern looking man blocking our path. My eyes immediately diverted.

"I had to pick up my cousin at the airport, I promise, no diversions," she explained.

"Portman was late as well."

"It's his own damn fault." He seemed to consider this before letting us pass. "This is Raevin, my cousin."

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled and I nodded, quickly following Krysta into a janitor's closet.

"Rae, are you okay?" she asked, giving me a once over, "You look different."

"I," I bit my lip, "I'm homesick." She smiled weakly.

"This place isn't bad, I swear," she assured me. It _had_ to be better than home.

"I trust you Krysta, now go do whatever. Don't get into trouble because of me." She gave me a quick hug and as she left, I looked down to my stomach. Cursing, I made my way to the woman's restroom, not before swiping a wrap. Looking in the mirror, I pulled up my shirt to reveal a large, newly opened gash the width of my stomach and bit back tears as I wrapped the bandage around my midriff. I _hated_ them.


	2. I'm Fine! the underlying meaning

CHAPTER TWO

The Duck's practices were slightly on the barbaric side. As in Coach Orion, the man from before, seemed like an absolute _brute_. A loud noise sounded and I flinched, looking over to see Krysta and a bucket at her feet.

"Buckets do _not_ like me," she stated, kicking it slightly, "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"You look like a scared rabbit," she sang and I laughed half-heartedly, "Seriously, Rae, something's off-."

"Everything's fine," I lied, standing, "I'm going to look around."

"If you're sure," she said uncertainly and I nodded.

"I'm just homesick," I reassured her but I knew she didn't believe me. At this point, I really didn't care. I just needed to get out of the hockey rink with her breathing down my neck. Walking out of the building, I noticed a theater nearby but shook my head. Those days were over. Briskly continuing, I found myself in the hallway to my room but my key wouldn't go into the door.

"Try putting it in the other way," a voice suggested before a warm limb covered my own, maneuvering my hand, and I froze, "There." The person moved back but I was cemented to my place. "Hey you okay?" His hand rested on my shoulder, restoring movement, and I jerked back, opening and slamming my door in his face. Sliding down the door, I rested my head in my hands, trying to calm down but couldn't stop myself from flinching as my tailbone hit the floor.

"Calm down, Raevin." After a couple of deep breaths, I stood again, lying on my bed but knocking on the door interrupted my plans to sleep.

"Rae, open the door," my cousin called and I rolled my eyes but obliged.

"What?"

"Jeez, grumpy, I was gonna invite you to dinner," she grinned goofily, ignoring her boyfriend, who was pretty much frenching her ear.

"Your boyfriend's horny."

"Yeah," she shrugged, pulling on my arm either ignoring or completely oblivious to the pout Dean sent her.

"She's like that sometimes," I muttered and he grinned, as if he knew. He probably did.

"Raevin Setyn _these_ are the ducks," Krysta introduced them all by name but only two stuck out to me. Dwayne and Fulton. Those were two names you didn't hear everyday and with a cowboy hat and bandanna you weren't likely to forget them either. "Let's eat, I'm starving." There was a chorused response and I couldn't help but smile slightly. As we walked, they chatted amongst themselves and I just looked around, until I felt somewhat light headed. It happened regularly though and I was glad no one noticed until I stumbled back a little into Fulton.

"Whoa there," he smiled, stopping as he caught me but I pulled myself out of his grip, leaning against the wall beside me.

"Rae?" Krysta's voice made me look to the side, pointing into the window.

"That figurine reminds me of the time we went ice skating."

"And you fell flat on your face," she grinned, "Good times." Thankfully, she kept walking but Fulton didn't. He had a concentrated look on his face.

"I'm fine," I stated, standing straight again, following the group.

"You didn't look fine," he pointed out and I rolled my eyes, "You looked like you were gonna fall if I hadn't caught you."

"When someone tells you they're fine, just _stop_ talking, alright, _drop_ it," I snapped, storming to the front of the group. I had no idea where we were going but I just wanted to get away from that boy. Nosy boy. "Stupid bandanna."

"Can I help you?" someone asked me and I jumped back from the sound, only to jump _away_ from the body I collided with. I must have looked like an idiot, cause I sure felt like one.

"We need a table," someone stated, the captain I think, oh I don't know.

"Rae-."

"I'm fine!" I was near tears, "Would you just stop?"

"Sorry," she muttered and I realized I had yelled at her. Dean was also glaring at me. Instead of getting angry with _him_, I decided to apologize to my cousin. I knew she didn't like people yelling at her, least of all me.

"I'm just tired," I lied. I had done that a lot lately but there really wasn't anything else I could do. I couldn't tell her about home or anything _about_ home. She would, she just wouldn't think the same of me. She wouldn't believe me either. 'Uncle Chris wouldn't ever do that' or 'you probably did something', which wouldn't be a _complete_ lie. I provoked him; therefore, I deserved whatever he dished out, so I just left. I didn't want to make him angry anymore. _He_ didn't deserve a screw up for a daughter. Maybe he'd stop drinking now I wasn't there. Drink away his anger.

"Raevin?" My head snapped up to meet concerned eyes. "Are you gonna order something?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly before telling the waiter what I wanted and handing her my menu. Staring down at my plate, I told myself to stop thinking about it but I couldn't help the feeling gathering in the pit of my stomach: Guilt.

"Hey guys," someone yelled cheerily, letting me have a moment to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. _Stop it, Raevin_. "Sorry we're late." I looked up to see the boy from the hallway.

"Shit," I muttered, looking away again. It was in everyone's best interest that no one knew. The past was something that I couldn't change, I knew it, there wasn't any reason to tell anyone what had happened. They'd tell me what I already knew. I was being overly dramatic.

--

**A/N****: So, i wrote this somewhat late last night...it might seem a little...off or whatever lol but i still hope you like it :-) Reviews are Love :-)**


	3. Dwayne and Breakfast

CHAPTER THREE

I had decided to leave early. I think it was obvious to everyone that I was tired when I practically fell asleep in my dinner. What I hadn't planned, though, on was an escort. Krysta told me it was a 'Buddy System' of some sort. Whatever the hell it was, it royally pissed me off.

"Raevin?" I heard Dwayne call and I turned, "You aren't fine."

"What?" I practically whined, it was _way_ too late for this.

"Inside," he elaborated, "You were crying. You can't be fine."

"I wasn't crying," I stated firmly, "I get watery when I smell something I'm allergic to."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," I scoffed but bit my lip, "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry bout it," he grinned. I shook my head, smiling a little myself. As we continued the walk back, he kept trying to talk to me; make me laugh, but I couldn't help feeling a little awkward.

"Look, Dwayne," I started, leaning between the space between my door and doorframe, "You seem nice, really nice, but I-."

"Don't like people?" he asked, tilting his head and I furrowed my eyes in confusion, "Your cousin said that when she first came here."

"Sounds like her," I smiled slightly, before I shook my head and looked back to the gentleman before me, "I like my distance. My, uh, space if you will."

"Everyone does," he shrugged.

"Never mind," I muttered, flashing him a smile, "Night." And with that I closed the door.

"Night?" the confused reply just made me shake my head again. Walking into the bathroom, I hung my shirt on the door, and carefully unwrapped the bandage. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully. Rummaging through my bag, I found antiseptic and carefully applied the stinging substance to my sore. When done, I couldn't help but observe my tattered form.

"Talking back," I mumbled unconsciously, tracing the scar from my collarbone to between my breasts, "being late," the circular burn on my left shoulder, "tripping over the carpet," an outlining that followed the shape of my right hip, "being too loud," a thick indent on the left side of my lower back, "and of course leaving," the gash that took up my stomach. They were, of course, only a few of the many scars, burns, bruises, broken bones, and what have you that I endured when being punished. Sometimes I really didn't think it was all that fair though but then I remembered. He was my father; he wouldn't just _hurt_ me. Would he? Shaking my head, I pulled a new shirt on and slipped into bed. I was as close to the wall as my body would allow and my eyes were glued to the door. For now, at least, I could pretend everything was _fine_. I could forget about home. I could pretend I was normal. A good girl.

--

"Raevin!" someone yelled from the other side of my door, startling me, "Raevin, you're gonna be late."

"What?" I grumbled, rubbing my head as I made my way over to the large oak, or whatever kind of wood it was, door, "Who're you?"

"Julie Gaffney, we met last night," she smiled and I nodded, vaguely remembering.

"Yeah, you're the one with the boyfriend," I muttered, opening the door more to let her in.

"Well, one of them," she laughed but I shook my head, "There's also Guy and Connie, Dean and Krysta, and Charlie and Adam of course."

"Charlie? I haven't met her I don't think," I yawned, grabbing the closest outfit I could and making for the bathroom.

"Charlie's the captain," she grinned, "_He's_ gay."

"Makes sense," I nodded, closing the door behind me. Biting my lip, I decided against wrapping my stomach and slid on my shirt. When fully dressed, I reemerged to find Julie looking through some pictures that had fallen out of my bag. "Uh, Julie?"

"Right, I'll show you to the Cafeteria," she put down the photo and turned to me again, "God, you really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"What?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Your shirt's on backwards," she pointed out and I rolled my eyes, turning it the right way.

"Can we go now?" I inquired to which she smirked before leading me out of the building.

"Raevin, my love," I heard my cousin's voice before she hugged me, "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright," I shrugged, ignoring the stinging in my stomach.

_**Flashback**_

"_You little bitch," he seethed, his breath trickling down my neck, "How dare you go behind my back."_

"_I just thought-."_

"_Well you should have stopped there, should you?" he sneered, "We __**both**__ know where **thinking** gets you."_

"_I didn't-."_

"_Stop interrupting me," he roared, flinging me across the room, like he would a beer bottle. I fell through the glass table, shards of glass decorating the floor around me, mixing with my spilling blood. "This __**better**__ be cleaned up by the time I get back, you little whore, or there'll be **hell** to pay."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Raevin?" I looked up to see they were already sitting at a table.

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered, quickly joining them.

"You know, it's amazing how similar you two are but at the same time, you're completely different," a boy with red hair and glasses mused and I raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Averman," another boy laughed. I was gonna have to learn their names. "So, Raevin, what's your first class?"

"What's your name?" I countered.

"We met last night," he chuckled and I looked to the side, leaning back in my chair, "Russ. My name's Russ."

"I have," I pulled out my schedule, "English."

"He-m-do," Krysta screeched.

"What?" I laughed and she swallowed before repeating she had it too, "That's cool."

"Do you have classes with anyone else?" the captain, Charlie I guess, questioned before taking the paper. I made a sound of protest but he smirked. "I'll give it back, don't worry."

"Stop being a jerk, Conway," a preppier one rolled his eyes, snatching the timetable back, he must be Adam, "We have math with you."

"Dean has science with you. And it looks like you have language with Fulton," Krysta stated, looking over my shoulder.

"May I?" I heard someone ask and I turned to see Dwayne.

"Sure," I muttered, handing it to him.

"We have Drama together and free." I nodded, taking my paper back, but Russ snatched it out of my hand again, pulling out a pen.

"What're you doing?" I asked slowly but he didn't answer; when I got the paper back, it had a bunch of names on it.

"It's all the people you have class with," he stated, sounding somewhat proud of his idea.

"I don't know most of these names," I muttered.

"Just know they're ducks and you should be fine," Krysta laughed, looking behind me, "We better go. Shakespeare calls."

"Krysta, Shakespeare's dead," I told her slowly and she glared at me. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

--

**A/N****: Raevin isn't very confident, huh? And she seems a little confused...well home isn't that hot i guess...**

**Hey everyone!! I'm actually trying something a little different with this character. I've never really written in the mind set of the character thinking it's his/her fault, so I dunno how it's gonna work...hope it does lol. Also my goal for this story is to try to post a chapter a day, if it doesn't work out that way, then i'll try and post whatever I've written all at once...if that even makes sense...what's ended up happening is that i've written upto like chapter 7 but it's been late at night, so i have to go back and edit them like crazy because...well...they don't make all that much sense...lol if something's off in this chapter or any to follow, please tell me so that i can fix it or explain it or what have you. I hope you like it regardless and thanks for reviewing cloakedauthor21, awtr101fan, and afta4ever. I really appreciate it because it tells me if the chapter makes sense or not or if it's too whatever...uhm, so yeah, that's all. **

**Review? Yes, no; maybe so? I'd appreciate it :-)**


	4. Nice Cowboys and Key Heros

CHAPTER FOUR

"Your days are _long_," I stated, making Dean chuckle. We were done with our day because we had free. "Seven periods in one day is inhumane."

"No what's inhumane is having a quiz every week on something I don't understand," Dean muttered referring to our insane Physics teacher.

"That too," I agreed, yawning as I lay back on the bench. We had decided to go to the locker room because, it being the first day back, there really wasn't anything to do.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Dean announced.

"Have fun," I called, resting my arm over my eyes.

"Raevin, you're bleeding," Dwayne told me once the water started running. Glancing at him, I saw him gesture to my stomach and saw he was right.

"Shit," I muttered, sitting again, "Do you, uh, have, do you have a wrap or something?"

"Yeah," his intense gaze was too much right now and I quickly caught the fabric before briskly walking over to the mirror. When done with my task, I looked back at Dwayne but he hadn't changed. "Ya don't have to tell me what happened."

"Thanks Dwayne," I mumbled, feeling somewhat stupid under his stare.

"But if you need to talk, I'm here to listen," he stated; this is when I looked him in the eyes, "Anytime."

"Thank you," I whispered, afraid someone would hear. He nodded and I glanced back at the mirror. "I have to change my shirt."

"Do you want-?"

"No," I answered quickly and he tilted his head, "I mean, you have practice soon."

"Something tells me there's a lot more going on than _you_ let on-."

"Don't be ridiculous," I rolled my eyes.

"A whole lot more that Krysta doesn't even _know_ about." I whipped around, but then flinched at the sudden movement.

"Dwayne, you can't tell her."

"I wont, it isn't mine to tell," he stated and I exhaled a breath, "but you need to talk to someone about whatever happened. Or whatever's still going on."

"I am _not_ doing _that_ again," I snapped before I could stop myself but took a step back, casting my eyes downward, "I didn't-."

"Like I said, Raevin, if you ever need someone, I'll help in any way I can."

"I don't deserve it, Dwayne," I stated but he shook his head.

"You don't deserve _that_, Raevin," he pointed to my stomach, "I'm almost positive there's more than just _that_ too."

"Drop it, Dwayne," I felt my breath shortening, like someone was slowly increasing grip around my neck.

"I don't mean to pry, I just, I want to help," he muttered lamely, his sudden courage or anger or whatever it was gone, and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"For a quite, stereotypically 'stupid' guy from Texas, you're pretty smart and generally a nice guy."

"I try," he shrugged, grinning goofily but did a double take, "Wait, stupid?"

"You know what I mean," I laughed lightly, feeling drips trail down my cheeks, "Thank you."

"Of course," he nodded, "You should go change that shirt."

"Yeah." I turned to leave again, twisting up the blood stained part of my shirt and walking off to my room.

"Hey, uh, Raevin, wait up a second," someone called after me and I turned to see the boy from the other day. Oh great. "I'm Scooter, Julie's boyfriend, from, uh, the other night and, well, I didn't mean to freak you out the other day. I was just-."

"No I know, _I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that," I plastered on a smile and he returned it, but genuinely.

"Alright, see you I guess."

"Yeah, if I ever need help with a key, I know who to call," I grinned and he smirked, nodding as he left. Sighing, I shook my head and continued up to my room. Quickly, I changed my shirt, thinking about my previous conversation with Dwayne. Well, if you could even call it that. Shaking my head, I decided to just stick to my original plan, and keep everyone in the dark. Including nice cowboys like Dwayne.

--

**A/N****: So...how was it? Other than short lol**


	5. Late Nights and Panic

CHAPTER FIVE

About a month and a half later, I realized that keeping things from him would be harder than I thought. He was determined to be my friend, to 'be there' for me. Not that I minded, he seemed like a nice enough guy, but I really didn't want to _get_ close to anyone again. I didn't want to get used like _last_ time. Of course he didn't know about any of that remember? I had tried my best to not tell him anything, but it was, as I said before, becoming harder because the nightmares were starting to come back. So when I found myself shivering in front of him, I knew I was going to have to tell him _something_.

"Raevin?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, "Why're you all wet?" I couldn't respond, instead, my teeth chattered harder as I tried to contain myself. I had been hysterical before I came, that's the reason I went in the first place. "C'mon in." I couldn't even shrug off his hand as he guided me into his room. "Fulton's still out with Dean, boys night or something."

"Krysta must be thrilled," I shivered.

"Jesus, did you run in the rain?" he demanded but didn't even wait for an answer. Instead, he went into, what I assumed to be, the bathroom and returned with a big fluffy orange towel.

"Figures."

"What?" he laughed and wrapped it around me.

"You'd have a dorky orange towel," I smiled and he let out a short laugh but I gasped, making him freeze, "Still sore."

"I thought it stopped bleeding," he raised an eyebrow as he pulled up my shirt.

"It's still somewhat painful," I muttered, pushing his hand away as I pulled the towel tighter around my body. Turning away, I sat on one of the beds, looking up at him. Kneeling eye level with me, he brushed away some of my hairs but I pulled back, shuffling to the corner of the bed, terrified.

"Shit I didn't mean it like that, Raevin," he muttered, annoyed but I think it was at himself.

"I'm not ready for the up close, physical contact yet," I explained.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "I didn't mean to, you just remind me-."

"Of who?" I questioned when he didn't finish.

"My sister," he whispered, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"What happened?" I asked quietly; he was silent for a while, "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's okay," he assured me, "I can talk about it." I nodded, waiting for him to continue and he gave me a weak, watery smile. "Lorraine my older sister, five years older. We were close though. After my mom left my Pa, we were pretty much all each other had, cause my Pa had to work the ranch but they constantly got into fights. You know how it is, not wanting to do what your father says." _No, I have to_. "But one day, when I was twelve, he gets real mad. Not at her, but at our situation. We couldn't pay our bills for the ranch, ya see. He said it'd be easier without Lorraine and me there. Then maybe mom'd still be there."

"He said that to you?" I inquired during his pause and he shook his head.

"To our grandma. After that, Lorraine and me, we went upstairs and before bed, she told me that she had an answer to all our problems," he started to choke up here, "but she wouldn't tell me."

"You don't have to finish, Dwayne," I told him but he shook his head.

"I can do it," he stated, his voice wobbly, "The next morning, Lorraine's bed was empty but I didn't think nothing of it cause she got up before me most mornings. So I went downstairs and asked Grandma if she'd seen her. She says she might be in the stable but breakfast was ready so she better come quick. I said I'd go get her and she, I found her. She was strung up to the ceiling."

"She hung herself?" I whispered and he nodded, looking at his, "Oh, Dwayne, I had no idea."

"It was six years ago and Pa still hasn't forgiven himself."

"I wouldn't either," I muttered, rubbing my neck, but I realized he was crying, "I'm sorry, Dwayne."

"It's better if I can talk about it," he said, shaking his head, "Don't feel sorry. She wanted to help. She-."

"But killing herself wasn't the answer, Dwayne," I stated firmly, "There're plenty of ways she could have helped."

"Just like your Pa hurting you isn't the answer," he snapped, obviously sensitive to the subject, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-."

"He has reason to," I muttered, looking away.

"Huh?"

"My dad, there're reasons he does what he does. I know he loves me."

"Raevin-."

"Dwayne-."

"No, you listen to me," his voice got louder, "There ain't no good reason for hitting someone. None, ya hear?"

"You don't understand."

"Explain it to me," he challenged but I shook my head, "Raevin, he shouldn't do it."

"But sometimes, I do really bad things," I whispered, looking up at him through water framed eyes, "I deserve it, Dwayne, you don't understand. He does it because he loves me."

"No he doesn't, he does it because he feels petty," Dwayne stated, "A fella shouldn't hit a lady, no matter what. Father-daughter or husband-wife, it ain't right, Raevin."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," I sniffed, hugging my knees.

"People who leave scars on your body don't-."

"Don't say it," I screamed through, "He does love me. He just doesn't want me to end up bad. He's trying to teach me-."

"Teach you what?" Dwayne demanded, standing in anger, "That your place is below a man? That you aren't supposed to-."

"Shut up," I yelled, covering my ear, "Just shut up!"

"Hey guys," someone said confused, "Should we come back."

"No, I'm leaving," I stated, standing and making for the door but a hand encircled my wrist.

"You aren't going back out into the rain," Dwayne told me but I shoved him back.

"Don't touch me," I sobbed, pointing at him, "Don't fucking _touch_ me." I reached up for my throat, stumbling back as lightheadedness overtook me. "I can't breath."

"Sit down," Dwayne commanded, disappearing into the bathroom. I felt someone guiding me to a chair but I pulled out of the grip, falling backwards, back onto the bed, coughing wildly. "Drink this."

"Get away from me," I tried to kick him away but he got eyelevel, shoving the glass in my face.

"Drink it," his voice was smoother, nicer but I moved backwards, curling into a ball, "Raevin-."

"Go away," I heard myself sob as black spots flew around the room, "I don't want to, go away, please. Go away."

"What're you," but I succumbed to the comforting numbness as I drifted far from the room. To where I was safe.

--

**A/N****: Hope you liked it :-) thanks for reading, reviewing is nice too :-)**


	6. Dean's Advise, Well Somewhat

CHAPTER SIX

(_**Dean's POV**_)

"What was that?" I demanded but Dwayne didn't answer, "Hey, Cowboy. I'm talking-."

"I don't know, Dean, alright, she had some sort of panic attack," Dwayne answered irritably.

"Well what'd you do to her?" Fulton inquired and I cast him a sideways glance but he was watching Raevin. God, Krysta's gonna _kill_ me.

"We were talking."

"She was talking to you?" I scoffed, "Excuse me for not believing you, Cowboy. You don't seem the conversation type."

"Dean," Fulton smacked me upside the head, "Shut up, ya moron."

"You're standing up for him, man?"

"He's my roommate, dude."

"Fuck you."

"Would the both of you just shut up," Dwayne muttered, "Krysta was originally friends with Adam, what's so weird about her being friends with me?"

"He has a point, man," Fulton laughed.

"Krysta's gonna massacre me," I grumbled.

"We aren't telling her," Dwayne stated and my jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, shoving his shoulder, "Her cousin just passed out because of some unknown reason and we aren't gonna tell her? Have you _met_ Krysta? She's gonna sucker punch you."

"Us," Fulton corrected me.

"What, you're with him?"

"He is my room_mate_," he said slowly and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm out-."

"Stop it," the whimpering plea was barely audible but it made all of us freeze. There was a look of pain and fear painted on her face as she thrashed in the bed before jumping into a sitting position. Oblivious to us, she sunk her head into her hands and let out a sob.

"Raevin," Dwayne whispered, resting a hand on her shoulder and she froze as he withdrew his hand but slowly leaning against him, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "It's alright."

"Well, as fun and awkward as _this_ is, I'm gonna go," I pointed to the door, "See ya man."

"Hey Dean," Dwayne turned slightly and I caught a glimpse of Raevin's tearstained face, "Can Fulton stay with you tonight, I think Raevin's just gonna stay here."

"Yeah, sure, Conway spends most of his time with Banksy anyway," I shrugged, "C'mon Fult, help me figure out how _not_ to tell Krysta about this."

"Whatever," Fulton muttered practically storming past me; I had to jog to catch up with him, "The nerve of that guy."

"Huh?" I laughed, "You wanted to stay?"

"He thinks he's the shit cause she's whatever towards him."

"Ya know what I think?"

"I don't care what-."

"You're jealous."

"Jealous?" he scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"You stare at her all the time."

"She's interesting to watch."

"We'll talk about your stalker habits later, Fult, right now, I need to sleep. So don't keep me up with your jealous rage."

"I'm _not_ jealous and do you _know_ how gay you sound when you speak like that."

"I have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, who whipped you," he laughed.

"Oh screw you," I growled and he smirked, "At least I've got the girl."

"You thought you lost her to a gay man."

"Whatever man," I rolled my eyes, "The chick's got issues, be careful."

"So did Krysta."

"Yeah, but Raevin seems different. She's scared of something, don't screw it up by being to forward, wait for her to come to you."

"The wise words of Dean Portman, Ladies and Gentlemen."

"Go screw," I laughed, throwing one of my pillows at him starting the pillow fight that Krysta eventually walked in on.

--

**A/N****: Yeah, it's short.......i'm sorry!!!!!! Well, this is as far as i planned ahead, at the moment I'm suffering slight writers block, hopefully I'll still post tomorrow....idk, happy new years!!**


	7. Next Morning and Sunflowers

CHAPTER SEVEN

(_**Raevin's POV**_)

I ended falling asleep in Dwayne's room. Whatever changed last night, I suddenly felt a little better that I had someone I could trust. I didn't exactly know _how_ I knew I could trust him, I just did. That didn't make sense, after last time, I shouldn't have trusted him but, well, I couldn't help it. Sighing, I stretched slightly, kicking off the covers.

"Dwayne?"

"Yeah," he stuck his head out of the bathroom, "Hey."

"Thanks for last night."

"Of course," he smiled.

"Can I ask something?"

"Anything."

"What do you see us as?" I asked quietly and he tilted his head, brushing his teeth again. Pulling his head back in, I heard him spit and water running before he fully emerged from the bathroom, sitting across from me.

"We're just friends." I let out a sigh of relief, smiling.

"I'm glad we both feel that way."

"Things would be awkward if we didn't," he smiled and I nodded in agreement, "What'd you think of Kayley Fitz?"

"The brunette from Drama?" I questioned and he nodded, "She's pretty and seems nice, why?"

"Nothing, I was just asking," he grinned, ruffling my hair and I ducked away slightly but his grin didn't phase. I was glad he understood. Well, somewhat at least.

"I'm gonna go back to my room," I muttered, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," he nodded and I left but bashed into someone.

"Raevin?" a masculine voice asked and I looked to see Fulton, "Hey."

"Hi," I mumbled, fiddling with my hands, "I'm sorry you couldn't sleep in your room."

"No don't worry about it," he shook his head and I bit my lip.

"Well, thanks," I nodded before side stepping around him and continuing down the hallway. When I got to my room, I saw Krysta, leaning against the door.

"Hey," she hugged me, "Where've you been?"

"I went for a run," I lied, opening the door to my room and she gave me a skeptical look.

"In your pajamas?"

"I wanted to clear my head," was all I responded before flopping onto the bed.

"What would you do if you walked in on two teenage guys having a pillow fight?" she asked suddenly and I laughed.

"What?" She rolled her eyes and I sighed, shrugging. "Probably call them gay and run the hell away."

"No, seriously, Rae," she muttered, picking up a shirt of mine, "When was the last time you picked up you stuff?"

"You're one to talk," I snickered and she threw the article of clothing at me, "Anyway, I _am_ serious, guys hurt."

"What'd you mean?" I mentally scolded myself for being so careless.

"Just, they're rough," I told her, "What're you doing today?"

"Nothing really," she shrugged, "You wanna go shopping?"

"Krysta!" I whined, turning away from her.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"You are such a girl," I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Having someone like Dean does that to you. He's got _way_ too much testosterone."

"Lovely," I commented dryly, "Alright, nothing yellow."

"It was _one_ time!" she laughed, "And you looked _cute_."

"I _looked_ like a sunflower," I growled and she shook her head.

"Fine, fine, fine, no yellow."

"Good." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, what had I gotten myself into?

--

**A/N****: I hope you guys like it, idk when the next time I can post is....reviews would be nice :-)**


	8. Krysta's Concern & Raevin's Observations

CHAPTER EIGHT

"So what's happening tonight?" I asked, dropping the bags I'd been carrying on the floor, "You bought the store, I swear Krysta."

"No I didn't," she stuck out her tongue, dropping her own set before flopping down on my bed. I lay next to her and we both let out a large sigh, turning into a fit of laughter. "We're going to this place the ducks took me to when I was here."

"You talk as if you aren't anymore," I yawned and she playfully smacked my arm, "What is it?"

"It's a themed club, well on the weekends it is. Last year, they just had dancing on Fridays and Saturdays but they changed it because so many kids go. Tonight's karaoke, I think. Not sure," she grinned at me and I shook my head, standing to put the clothes I had bought away.

"I don't sing anymore," I muttered. I heard movement behind me and jumped slightly when I felt her hug my upper body from behind.

"It's so fun though," she told me, turning me so I faced her, "You get to dress in any era you want while your singing. I remember you last time I visited, Rae, you're amazing."

"Not anymore," I shook my head, "I'm not singing."

"Would you at least com with us?" she pleaded.

"Krysta," I whined but her puppy eyes were too adorable, "For Christ's, _fine_."

"You wont regret it," she beamed, yanking me into a hug, but I had a feeling it would all I was going to be doing, "You can even wear that new green dress we got you. It's so _pretty_."

"I'm not your Barbie doll," I stated and she grinned.

"You're the next best thing, go take a shower." With an 'uhg' I made my way into the bathroom and did as my cousin said. When I was finally dressed, after she had argued with herself even though I ended up wearing the dress she wanted to start with, she sat me in front of the mirror. "No for reasons of my own, meaning I don't want to be a hypocrite, I'm going to let you do your own makeup."

"You've always been a hypocrite," I grinned but she rolled her eyes, making me look at the mirror again.

"I'm going to _help_ just not apply the actual makeup."

"You're weird, Krysta."

"That's not what Dean says," she sang and I rolled my eyes.

"Who're you dating?" She thought about this before nodding and I smirked triumphantly.

"You act different," she stated and I raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean, around me, you're like I've always known you but then with the others, it's like you want to be _invisible_. I didn't want to say anything before but now I'm worried," she knelt beside me and I watched her staring at the side of my face, "Dean said you stayed the night in Fulton and Dwayne's room."

"So you're worried because I'm making friends," I said slowly but she shook her head, "Then why, Krysta, I don't get it. People change. When you visited, we were eight. We didn't hang around with other people, it was just you and me. For all you know I could have always acted like this."

"It seems like you don't _trust_ anyone, Raevin."

"I trust you," I looked at her, "I trust Dwayne and even Dean a little bit. I really don't talk to anyone else."

"But why?"

"Because I have no need to," I shrugged and I saw a hurt glint pass through her eyes, "Krysta, I like them. I do, I just don't talk to them. Julie seems really nice and I can see why you two are such great friends. Adam's really sweet and I can tell by the way he looks at you, you two are close. Charlie looks like a huge oaf, but the way you two bicker, I can tell he's playful. Averman's just an idiot plain and simple but he seems like he means well. Russ and Ken are funny, there isn't a doubt in my mind he's kind as well. Goldberg is definitely interesting, in a good way of course. Connie and Guy I don't see that much to begin with but they still seem like genuinely sweet people. And Luis, oh good god, Luis, he's as horny as a bull."

"He hit on you?" the alarm in Krysta's tone made me laugh, shaking my head.

"Girl next to me in science," I smiled

"Guess I can blame you for my habit of observing people huh?" she grinned, pulling my hair playfully, "What about Fulton?"

"I," I looked back to the mirror, "He's nice."

"Ah," her knowing tone made my eyes drop to my lap, "You like him."

"No," I shook my head, "It's difficult to explain."

"It's things like _that_ that make me suspect things, Rae," she sighed in a tone that told she was about to drop the subject, "Let's start with eye shadow."


	9. Raevin Setyn, in full

CHAPTER NINE

(_**Fulton's POV**_)

"Why is Krysta always the last one down?" Charlie grumbled, as Adam rested his chin on his shoulder, "This is your fault somehow, the two of you always do this to me."

"Believe it or not, she's up with her cousin, Conway," he laughed and Charlie rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Charlie you tap that foot one more time, see what happens," the ever-familiar Krysta Justin growled before Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, "Raevin, c'mon, Conway's gonna have a cow."

"Yeah, I'm coming," I heard her mutter before she came around the corner. Her dress hung off her frame perfectly, showing her body in a way that normally wasn't easy to make out. Unlike her usual attire, she was noticeable and beautiful. A dark green dress, showing the perfect amount of skin, without showing too much like most of the girls at Eden Hall, and a chain that dangled from her neck. God, I couldn't even _think_ sentences that made sense. "Fulton?"

"Yeah?" I snapped from my daze to see she was speaking to me.

"I think they want to leave," she walked past me as I scolded myself. I needed to pull myself together; she was just a girl. Rolling my eyes, I followed her, telling myself that I sounded like a girl. She was the same Raevin. She just looked completely different. God tonight would be interesting.

(_**Raevin's POV**_)

"I will kill you," I stated, glaring at my cousin who merely smirked.

"It's not my fault you're hot, use the body God gave you and flaunt it, Rae." Dean nodded in agreement and I had to look away, seeing out of the corner of my eyes Krysta hitting him.

"Excuse me?" I turned to a pair of green eyes, "Would you like to dance?"

"No thank you," I mumbled, fiddling with the long necklace Krysta had thrown at me before we'd left. Ignoring the look I knew Krysta was giving me and instead, looked back out to see Dwayne dancing with, wait that was Kayley from Drama . . . aw, that's cute. Smiling, I watched the two slow dance to a song I didn't recognize. They were quite cute.

"Fulton, dance with Raevin, she's being a pain," Krysta suddenly commanded and my head snapped to her.

"Since when do you decide what I do?"

"We came to have fun, Raevin, you're sitting there."

"So're you, hypocrite!"

"Ah, but I have a boyfriend," she commented, patting Dean's knee but he rolled his eyes.

"I'll dance with your Raevin," he stated, dropping Krysta's hand in her own lap.

"Dean!" but he had already dragged me to the dance floor.

"I don't like dancing," I muttered but he put my arms around his shoulders before placing his hands on my waist, "Dean-."

"I told her to leave you alone," he told me and I stared at him. The dark brown eyes that were now familiar for a different reason were filled with what looked like concern and annoyance.

"She doesn't listen," I nodded and he laughed slightly.

"That's an understatement."

"But she's been through a lot, what with her mom," I said quietly, this time he nodded.

"But so have you."

"My mom's dead," I raised an eyebrow but he shook his head, "You've been talking to Dwayne, haven't you?"

"Actually Fulton," this surprised me.

"Fulton? What does Fulton have to do with anything?" but he only smiled. Looking away, I felt him take a step closer to let someone past but I stepped back, bumping into someone. "I need some air."

"Too hot?" he asked, following me out the door.

"Too many people," I muttered. Avoiding his intense stare, I watched the street as a few cars drove by but something caught my ear. It sounded like a whimpering cat. I found myself following the sound to an alley beside the club and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

"Raevin-."

"Help her," I pointed to far corner of the alley and in a second, Dean was sprinting down to site, ripping the man off of the brunette who fell down the wall, sobbing uncontrollably. I was frozen. It was too familiar as I watched her shivering, rubbing her arm but I snapped out of it when I heard Dean yelling my name. Slowly, I made my way down the alley until I found myself standing next to Dean, watching the girl again.

"Connie?" Dean held out his hand to touch her shoulder but I stopped him. He gave me a strange look but dropped the action. "Connie, where's Guy?"

"She wont talk to you," I croaked, holding out my hand for her to grab to help her up. Her eyes followed up my arm till they met my own and I nodded, moving my fingers a little. Her touch was hesitant as I helped her, I felt her lean on me.

"Connie?" a voice called and she suddenly shook her head, stumbling back against the wall.

"What's she doing?" Dean asked, looking at me.

"She scared," I snapped, suddenly irked, "What would you be if some guy just had his hand all over you? She's bleeding; I have a feeling there's more. Don't ask stupid questions."

"Connie," the voice from before, I now recognized as Guy, "God, Connie, what happened?"

"Stay away," she whispered and I tugged at her hand.

"C'mon, Connie, I'll take you home," I muttered and she let me pull her out of the alley.

"Rae?" I heard Krysta, "Connie?"

"Just leave them," Dean said, "Let's go back inside."

"But," but she was cut off. When Connie and I got back to campus, I lead her to my room, sitting her on my bed before going into the bathroom. Wetting a flannel, I came out, holding it to her cheek.

"Thank you, Raevin," she eventually whispered and I nodded, sending her a small smile.

"I know how you feels," I told her. The least I could do was help her.

"What'd you mean?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Can you tell me what happened first?" I muttered, not wanting to talk about my past anymore than before. There was a look of doubt her eyes but I gently rested my hand on her knee. "Try?"

"Alright," she nodded, "Well, I'd gone outside, to get some air and because Guy and I had gotten into a fight. Then, the man came out, asking if everything was alright because I seemed upset."

"You don't have to finish," I assured her when I saw the tears threatening but for some people, talking helped. I wasn't one of those people, I knew, but it seemed that Connie was.

"He just, he came at me and wouldn't let me go," she had fear in her eyes as tears started to fall, "I tried to get him off but, he hit me. It hurt and when he was about to, you know," I nodded, "you and Dean showed up. If you hadn't been there, I don't, he could have, people are sick."

"They are," I agreed, shuddering slightly, "Are you alright now?"

"I'm shaken up," she admitted but added slowly, "I couldn't imagine what I'd be like if he'd actually done it. God that would have been awful." She started rubbing at her arm again as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called, my hand on the knob.

"Krysta's really worried about you, Raevin, you shouldn't have ignored her," I heard Dwayne and smiled slightly, opening the door, "And Guy is out of his mind, he wants to see Connie but Dean wont let him. What happened?"

"Some guy attacked me," Connie muttered, tucking some hair behind her ear, "but Raevin, helped me, somehow. She just, calmed me down."

"You should go tell Guy you're alright," I smiled and she nodded, leaving me with Dwayne.

"It's times like these I wonder what you've gone through, Raevin," he stated, "You really worry me."

"I'm fine, Dwayne," I sighed, laying the mini towel out to dry.

"Really?" he asked skeptically and I nodded, "Come give me a hug then."

"What?" I looked at him confused. He knew I was comfortable with him, why did he want a hug? He shrugged and I rolled my eyes, stepping closer to wrap my arms around him. Giving him a tight squeeze, I made to let go but he wrapped his arms around my waist, not letting _me_ go. "Dwayne."

"What?"

"Let go," I muttered, pushing on his chest but his grip didn't slack, "Damn it, Dwayne, let me go." When he didn't, I closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath but gasped at the sight beneath my eyelids, jumping back with all my might. In plainer terms, Dwayne fell on top of me.

"You aren't fine," he informed me, moving to help me up.

"You did that on purpose," I sniffed in a quite tone.

"I was proving a point," he told me as I ignored his hand, bringing my knees to my chest.

"What's wrong with me then?" I asked barely above a whisper. He had found me out; I knew it.

"You're scared shitless," his smooth voice made me shut my eyes to block the tears.

"I'm trying to forget, Dwayne, no one will let me," I whispered, resting my forehead, on my knees.

"What're you trying to forget," he asked, his thumb running over my arm, "You can trust me, Rae."

"I can't get him out of my head," I cried quietly, not daring to look at him. I was finally going to tell someone. Something I'd be trying to keep secret for god knows how long, I was finally telling what had haunted me.

"Who, Raevin? You're father?"

"Marc," I winced at the name, even though I'd said it. It was the first time I had in a while.

"Marc?" he repeated and I cringed, wrapping my arms tighter around my legs, "Who is he, Raevin?"

"He's my ex boyfriend," I muttered, now looking Dwayne in the eyes, "I trusted him. I told him everything and, he just, he ripped everything out from under me."

"What'd he do," he asked in a soft tone and I sobbed a little harder.

"I told him to stop," I sniffed, trying to control myself but failing, "I told him I didn't want to but he, he wouldn't listen. He said he'd tell my father, he said he'd get me into even more trouble. It hurt so much."

"Raevin," Dwayne started but I grabbed his hand, holding it to my heart.

"It hurt so much," I repeated, painful sobs wracked my body and I felt his arm around me but for the first time, I didn't push him away. Like he said, I could trust him. And, even if it was a bad thing, at the moment, I did.

--

**A/N****: So i'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter. I knew it had to be done, but writing it was slightly hard because i didn't know how to write it...uh yeah, sorry i didn't post yesterday, but i've posted twice today, so i hope that makes up for it :-) please review, tank you :-)**


	10. Letting Krysta In

CHAPTER TEN

"Raevin," I heard Krysta pounding on the door and I groaned, burying my face in further into the pillow but it . . . laughed. Pillows don't laugh . . .

"Fuck," I mumbled, falling on my butt as I moved away from an amused Dwayne.

"Raevin let me in!" Krysta yelled and I rolled my eyes, not moving to open the door.

"Maybe if we're quite she'll go away," I muttered, standing but tripped on one of my shoes, "Christ!"

"I heard that! Open the door!"

"You might as well open it," he grinned, getting up, "I have to go anyway."

"You can't just leave me with her!" I protested as he opened the door, "Hey Krysta."

"What _are_ you two doing?" she asked incredulously before pointing a finger at Dwayne, "Fulton's been looking for you everywhere. I think he wants to kick your ass," then she turned to me, "_Why_ the _hell_ wont by boyfriend fucking talk to me?"

"How the hell should _I_ know?!" I demanded, stomping my foot, "He's _your_ boyfriend!"

"You were the last to _talk_ to him!" she shrieked and I yelled out in frustration. Who was she to storm into my room when I'd just gotten up?!

"Dwayne wait a second," I called after him, "I'm going with you. Let me change."

"The Ducks and the rest of the school think you two are fucking dating," Krysta stated, glaring at me.

"So what if we were!" I screamed, glaring at my annoying cousin. I was sick of everything, all this shit she was pulling. I was _done_. "He's a nice guy; any girl would be lucky to have him. He listens, unlike _some_ people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Krysta growled but I rolled my eyes.

"If you really _cared_, Krysta, honestly and truly, you would have been more like Dwayne."

"You like your space!" she glared at me again, "I was giving you your _space_, I figured you'd come to me when you were ready."

"For eight years?" I retorted doubtfully, "You were too wrapped up in your _life_ Krysta and I respected that but even now? Still, you just drop it as soon as I say to."

"What're you saying, Rae?" she asked, her arms folded.

"Try harder," I wasn't entirely sure if that was what I was saying. _Why_ had I told Dwayne? It was running through my mind like a bee trying to pollinate. I couldn't stop all these feelings buzzing around inside me. I couldn't be indifferent anymore. It was like I _had_ to say what was going through my mind. "You're life's settled down. You're staying here, as far away from you mother as possible, and you're happy. Don't be so fucking ignorant, Krysta. I've accepted it until now, but things are changing. I'm changing, I _want_ to change for Christ's sake." I turned to Dwayne. "I don't _want_ to be afraid of the dark anymore or jump when people touch me. I just want to be normal. I'd never wish anything I've been through on _anyone_ but I'd sure as hell take your life over mine, Dwayne." I looked back at Krysta. "Or even yours, Krysta."

"Rae, what's happened to you?" she asked softly and I threw the shoe in my hand at the wall. After finally telling someone, I could release the emotions I'd been feeling other than my fear. My anger was coming out all at once and I didn't know how to stop it. This was it; I was going to have to tell her. She was standing there, staring at me, completely surprised by all of this but her worry shone through brighter.

"Do," I felt my voice scratch and cleared my throat, "do you remember the time I told you I'd gotten cut by a broken window?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, "The door was locked and you had to climb through the window. It was the day after the funeral."

"I didn't climb in the window," I muttered, looking to the side, "I was thrown out."

"What?" both her eyebrows shot up, "By, he threw you out the window? Like physically picked you up and threw you out?!"

"It's what I'm telling you," I bent over and picked up the shoe, sitting back on the bed.

"Oh, Rae, I should have, god, I'm sorry," she attacked me with a hug and I looked up at Dwayne who had on an 'I told you' look before he slipped out the door, "I should've seen something!"

"I got pretty good at covering it up," I laughed bitterly but she shook her head.

"No, I saw the scar," she pointed at my chest, "I saw it. I just thought you were clumsy or something, I never thought. I, oh my god, Raevin, eight years?!"

"Eight years," I nodded.

"Where're the others?" she asked quietly, "Are there others?"

"Yeah," I muttered, leaning into her as we hugged for a second longer.

"I'm gonna tell my dad."

"What?" I looked at her, "Krysta, you can't!"

"Why the hell not?! You, he, it's _wrong_, Rae! So unbelievably _wrong_. You shouldn't have had to even go through that!" she shouted, "I'm telling him."

"Krysta, I'm no where near him and-."

"He's still your guardian, Raevin."

"He wouldn't pull me out, Krysta."

"He'd figure out he could and he _would_, Rae," she told me and I sighed. There was no way of changing her mind and while Dwayne had gotten through to me when we'd talked about this in the past, but he was still my father. "And you might have to go to counseling."

"I am _not_ going to a shrink," I growled, glaring at her but she smiled.

"I went a couple times, Rae, she's really nice," she told me before biting her lip, "Can I see the others, you don't have to show me, but, you know. I just-."

"It's fine," I muttered, standing. Pulling my shirt over my head, I looked at my body in the mirror. "Talking back," I whispered unconsciously, tracing the scar from my collarbone to between my breasts, "being late," the circular burn on my left shoulder, "tripping over the carpet," a line tracing the shape of my right hip, "being too loud," a thick indent on the left side of my back, "and leaving," the scar that ran from under my right breast to my left hip bone, taking up my stomach. When my eyes landed on Krysta again, hers were filled with tears and I turned, putting my shirt back on.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," she cried softly but before I could get to her, she made for the door.

"Krysta," I called after her, "Fuck." Running after her, I followed her to the ice rink where she'd buried herself in Dean's embrace. He threw me a questioning look and I felt my own tears pushing up. "I didn't mean to."

"What's going on?" Coach Orion barked, another man in tow. It was Krysta's father and his smile faltered when he saw his daughter. His eyes traveled to mine and he gestured me to follow him as Orion told Dean to wait with Krysta.

"Raevin," he finally said as we walked into a building I'd been avoiding, "How've you been?"

"Better, sir," I muttered and he nodded.

"I can see that," he acknowledged, "Would you mind telling me what's upsetting my daughter?"

"I didn't mean to," I repeated in a quiet tone, not saying anything further.

"You know," he sighed after a while, "Your father called me a few days ago."

"Really?" I wouldn't look him in the eyes but I don't think he was even looking at me.

"Really," he nodded, "He said he didn't know anything about Eden Hall. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I did, sir," I mumbled, "just not early enough."

"Ah," he stopped walking, "He sounded quite disappointed."

"He was." I had an extremely _bad_ feeling about where this conversation was going.

"He didn't even get to say good bye to you, he told me."

"We said enough," I said, looking around.

"He's over there, Raevin," he stated, pointing to a dark green car and he was indeed. He didn't look too happy either.

"Sir," I didn't know what to say but I wanted to run, however, Krysta's father pulled me gently towards him.

"I'll leave you two to talk," he smiled and my father gave a look that seemed grateful.

"Raevin," he snarled, once Uncle Bill had left and I looked at my feet.

"Father," I mumbled before his meaty hand slammed me against the nearest brick wall. His hand, however, didn't leave my neck and instead, increased pressure. My own hands flew up, trying to get free but by the smirk that graced his lips it appeared he didn't plan on letting go.

"Let her go!" someone suddenly shouted and I found myself spluttering blood on the pavement. Well _that_ was shorter than normal.

--

**A/N****: It's kind of a random chapter, I'll admit but I felt it was nessaccary, somewhat...uhm, so yeah, reveiwing anyone? :-)**


	11. Waking up and Fulton's Care

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Raevin?" Krysta's voice filled my head as a hand touched my forehead. My eyes snapped open only seeing it was also Krysta's hand.

"I'm in hell aren't I?"

"Why're you associating me with hell?" she laughed and I shrugged, "Nah, you're in Dwayne's dorm."

"Why Dwayne's?"

"Because he's the only male I trust with you," she stated, "And I was staying with Dean, but my father doesn't know that."

"That'd be a sight," I snickered but it turned into a cough.

"Take it easy, huh?" Dwayne called and I stuck out my tongue, "Someone's feeling better."

"I have a feeling," I muttered, "What happened?"

"Your father was arrested." Surprisingly, nothing happened. I didn't cry or anything.

"I'm a horrible daughter," I decided.

"Your abusive father gets _arrested_ and _you're_ the horrible one?" Fulton's voice was new but I can't say I didn't like it, "How're you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I thought I would be," I sat up, only to be pushed back down by Krysta, "Was I out long enough for her to become a doctor?"

"No," Dwayne laughed.

"So quit pushing me back into the bed and let me sit up, sheesh," I told her, making her smile as she shook her head.

"Oh!" her sudden voice made me jump, "And because he's got a girlfriend."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "_You're_ crazy Krysta, what _are_ you talking about?!"

"Dwayne, isn't that who we were talking about?" she asked and I smacked my forehead.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey!" she playfully smacked me, "Is that anyway to treat your knight-?"

"One: you're a woman, therefore you cannot _be_ a _knight_ and two: what the hell are you talking about? Fulton's the one who saw it," Dean stated.

"I was gonna tell her that," Krysta rolled her eyes, "Eventually."

"Right and I have a pink tail," Dean smirked.

"Actually, technically, you do," she laughed, "You're butt's pink."

"Mine's white," Dwayne put in.

"Mine too," Fulton nodded.

"Honey, I think you're mistaking mine for yours," Dean laughed and I grimaced.

"_That's_ gross," I pulled another face, scooting away from Krysta, "Dwayne you might wanna burn these sheets . . . wait . . . this is Fulton's bed."

"Yup," Dwayne grinned and I raised an eyebrow. Fulton, however, was now paying attention to the book he was reading . . . upside down.

"Why do I get the feeling I missed something?"

"Cause you did," Krysta shrugged, jumping into Dean's arms, "We'll see you at dinner." Shaking my head, I watched as the door closed and heard one pair of feet running away before another ran towards the door. It burst open and Krysta tackled me with a hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks," I laughed as she pulled back, taking Dean's outstretched hand. I could tell he was proud of her, why? I didn't know but I didn't really want to either. "Can I leave?"

"Krysta'd rather you stay here," Dwayne muttered, flipping the page in a magazine he was reading.

"Why don't you just come with me?"

"He's got a date," Fulton grinned and I smiled.

"Kayley?"

"Yeah," Dwayne nodded, "We, just, sort of clicked, I guess. Why doesn't Fulton go with you?"

"Yes, why doesn't Fulton go with me?" I asked, looking at the laughing hockey player before he nodded, standing. He opened the door and let me through first. Now mind you, I was still my jumpy self but I wanted to change, remember? It was just a plus that I found Fulton somewhat easier to be around. I don't know what was happening really. I felt, at ease since I'd told Dwayne and Krysta. The fact that my dad was arrested, sure it sucked, but it made me feel a little safer. I suddenly realized we'd gotten to my dorm room and had been standing there for a couple minutes. Reaching out to twist the knob, my hand brushed against Fulton's and I jumped slightly at the tingling feeling that rushed up my arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and I shook my head, as if to say it were fine. In truth, it was. I didn't feel threatened, I wasn't deathly afraid. I was fine, literally, I was. Weird.

"So, what'd you wanna do?" I asked, flopping onto the bed as he stood in the doorway, looking around.

"Your room is huge."

"Krysta's dad pulled some strings, I guess," I shrugged, watching as he walked around the room before his eyes landed on me.

"What'd you wanna do?" he asked and I laughed.

"I just asked you that."

"Right," he nodded, a little flushed, "Uh, TV?"

"Sure," I shrugged, handing him the remote; his fingertip barely made contact with mine but I still felt the spark and I thought he did too. Especially when he turned quickly, turning on the TV and sat, with his back to me. "Wait."

"What?" he turned slightly, jumping a little when he saw my face next to his

"Nervous?" I teased, "I wanna see that."

"The news?" he asked but turned up the volume regardless.

"Fourteen year old girl found in an abandoned shed, they found the man a yesterday but with a knife in his stomach, experts say," the channel switched and I looked at Fulton but his eyes were focused on the TV.

"Why'd you-?"

"You don't need to see that," he stated, finally settling on Cartoon Network.

"Well, you're lucky I like Scooby Doo," I joked lightly and he smiled somewhat.

--

**A/N****: It's still short, i know, i'm sorry :-\ I'm trying to make the chapters longer tho! Promise!! Anywho, this was just one of those random chapters that aren't really too important and fill space. Regardless, i still hope you like it :-) reviews would be nice :-) thanks for reading and thanks for the soup cloakedauthor21 lol it kept me....warm....? lol idk :-) and thanks to afta4ever tooooooooo :-)**


	12. Ice Skating Frosted with Hearts

CHAPTER TWELVE

It was the day before Christmas break and the Ducks last game until next semester. Krysta and I had to stay at the school for the two weeks because her father couldn't take us. He's become my guardian after the entire ordeal with my father and I was completely grateful he'd offered. I was definitely closer with the Ducks and I hadn't gotten driven away by Dwayne's girlfriend, so I still had him but I also had Fulton now. We'd gotten closer. I trusted him almost as much as Dwayne. He already knew about my father, but I could tell him myself. I still couldn't tell him about Marc though. I'd ended up telling Krysta though, not his name, but that something had happened and why it had. I was finally happy.

"Raevin!" Krysta yelled, pounding on my door and flew in when I opened it, "Lock it, lock it!!"

"What?" I asked, somewhat worried but was pushed back by Dean who charged at Krysta. She, however, dodged past him and out the door again. "Christ."

"She told him she won't say goodbye," Fulton laughed.

"That's sad," I shook my head, "You excited to be going home after the game tomorrow?"

"I'm not," I looked at him, "My family can't afford to bring me home."

"I didn't mean-."

"Don't worry about it," he shot me a genuine smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"You're an ass," Krysta screamed and I jumped, to where Fulton was now standing.

"You need to turn your volume down," Dean stated and I nodded in agreement, making Fulton smirk as he held down his laugh but I realized our closeness and tried to move in the other direction but I was trapped: bed, Krysta, Dean, and Fulton. So I slipped between Fulton and the bed, ignoring the tingling sensation that coursed through my front. I'd been doing that a lot lately actually and it didn't help that we hung out a lot recently.

"Krysta, you're a drama queen and I'm the drama nerd, there's something wrong with that," I muttered and she shook her head.

"He's staying."

"Who Dean?" I asked and she nodded, "Yeah, you kinda are an ass."

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" he defended and I laughed.

"Relax, I'm kidding." He glared at me slightly but Fulton smacked him before Krysta did the same. "No need to gang up on him, jeez."

"I agree with her," Dean nodded, pouting at Krysta who just rolled her eyes.

"You would," she stated before looking at me, "Rae, let's go shopping."

"Actually, I was gonna hang out with Fulton," I smiled, looping my arm through his.

"You were?" he asked and I elbowed, "You were. She was. We'd better . . . go."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Kiss and make up, Krysta."

"I ain't kissin' him," she scoffed but Dean wouldn't have it.

"Lock the door when you're done," I called throwing the keys on my bed and walking out after Fulton, "I didn't mean to ruin your plans."

"Plans?" he laughed, "The ones that consisted of being a third wheel? It's fine trust me. You ever been ice-skating?"

"You ever been sugar high?" I teased, "You're talking at a hundred miles a minute, Fult, take a breath."

"What'd you call me?" he tilted his head and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Fult?" I repeated, "You don't like Fult?"

"No, I like Fult," he grinned, pulling at my sleeve slightly, "You ever ice-skated?"

"Uh, once," I looked down at my hands, "Fell flat on my face."

"Let's go ice-skating."

"What?" I screeched but he didn't listen to me, instead, he pulled me, by the hand I might add, towards the ice-skating rink, "I really don't know about this."

"I wont let you fall," he assured me with a goofy smile, "C'mon."

"You skate everyday-."

"Not for fun," he laced up his boots and I sighed, "You don't have to."

"How do you lace these damn things," I muttered, "There's too much string." Laughing, he laced them for me and reached for my hand but I put it in my lap. "Can I watch you first?"

"If you want to," he nodded, making his way to the ice. Pushing off, he looked like a natural on the ice. Carefree and as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He looped around the goal, skating backwards for a while before he caught my eyes and smiled. Sighing, I slowly stood and shuffled to the door onto the ice but I saw two skates blocking my path. Looking up, I saw Fulton's hands waiting for mine and bit my lip as I gently laid them on his own. Carefully, he pulled me onto the ice, guiding me around but I was afraid he bash into the wall. "I _am_ a Bash Brother."

"A what?" I laughed before he let go of my hands and I squeaked but I hadn't fallen. I was doing it.

"See," he smiled, watching me, "It's easy."

"Whoa," I felt my foot slips slightly but something behind me kept me from falling. Looking, I saw Fulton with his hands on my hips, we slowed until I could turn and face him. Hesitantly, I reached out, my hand cupping his cheek and he smiled again, doing the same to me but I leant into his touch, letting my own hand drop to his shoulder. "Fult?"

"Yeah, Raevin," he murmured, his breath brushing my lips.

"What's a Bash Brother?"

"Come to the game tomorrow," he smirked and I couldn't help smiling back before he leant down gracing my lips with a delicate kiss but it was enough to set off fireworks. He stared down at me, watching for a reaction, but honestly, I didn't know how to react. I was happy beyond belief but how do you show that after, well, everything. "Raevin?"

"Hm?" I looked back up at him to see slight regret peaking through but I shook my head, "I don't know how to, uh, do . . . this."

"This?" he repeated and I nodded, feeling my cheeks burn. How would you feel if your last relationship ended like mine? Marc had left me burned in more ways than one. I hated him for it but all thoughts of Marc left my mind when Fulton's lips were once again over mine. "That?"

"Yes," I laughed, making him smile.

"For starters, stop thinking about everything else," he brushed some of my hair behind my ear but I bit my lip.

"I can't help it," I muttered, my eyes now downcast but he was determined not to loose this, whatever this was. He tugged at my hand, leading me off the ice and I smiled slightly as he took off my skates, slipping on my regular shoes. "What're we doing?"

"I would like," he looked around, taking my hand once more as he led me away from the rink, "to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" I repeated as we arrived at his room, "What're we gonna-?"

"Just talk," he assured me, holding the door open, "Promise."

"Alright," I sighed, walking into the room but over to Dwayne's bed, he got the message and sat on his own.

"Dwayne-."

"Told you, did he?" I looked down at my hands, playing with the comforter.

"No," I looked back to see him shaking his head, "He said that something happened to you."

"Yeah," maybe I could just lie, "My dad-."

"Something else." Damn Dwayne, I looked at the door but then at my hands again.

"So?" I muttered, making a mental note to talk Dwayne about privacy.

"I just," he ran a hand through his hair as he lay back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I let you kiss me Fulton, what else do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you say things like that," he was pointing at me now, "You've said like that for a while now. You make yourself seem so, unimportant." He was making a face as he said this and I sighed.

"Everyone has bad relationships, Fulton," I told him.

"I have a feeling that it wasn't just _bad_, Raevin," he stated, "Remember that night, it was the first night you stayed with Dwayne."

"The rainy night," I nodded slowly, "What about it?"

"The stuff you said, you weren't talking about your father, Rae."

"What stuff?" I was confused now, I hadn't wanted to _tell_ people back then, what'd I said? He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You said you didn't want to," he finally told me, "You broke down and passed out. Dwayne tried to help you but you, just, you wouldn't let him _touch_ you. You were scared."

"Like I said," my voice shook slightly and I tried to control it, "everyone has bad relationships."

"Raevin," he sighed but I wouldn't say anything more. If he wanted to know, he would have to figure it out. I didn't want to tell him. I felt bad enough. "Rae."

"Think about it, Fult," I muttered, standing but as my hand came in contact with the metal, I turned slightly, "Just, tell me when you've figured it out if you still want me to go to your game."

--

**A/N****: Twelve chapters and there's finally some romance!! sheesh, i thought it'd never come....anywho, Fulton might have to develop phychiatric powers of some sort, huh? Hm, maybe he'll be smart and figure it out...who's to know? Oh wait, i already wrote the next chapter...hm well, it's longer!! ish....uhm, review? tank youuuu :-)  
**


	13. Realization

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

When I got back to my room, I realized two things: it was empty and I needed a shower. Reaching up on the doorframe, I pulled down the key and unlocked the door. Sighing, I turned on the radio and walked into the bathroom. Leaning against the wall, I shook my head, turning on the water and slowly pulled off my clothes. The hot water felt amazing against my emotionally and mentally dirty skin. I found myself scrubbing it with a sponge until a spot on my arm started to bleed, waking me from the strange trace I'd been in. Getting out, I wrapped the towel around my body and walked into my room to find the first aid kit but instead found Fulton waiting on the bed. I must have left the door unlocked, note to self: lock door . . .

"Hi?" I raised an eyebrow, picking up the white box on my dresser.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes remained with mine, "I just needed to talk to you."

"I thought we were done," I said as I turned back to the bathroom and closed the door. What was he doing? When I came back out, he was standing

"He," he looked at me with pained eyes but I looked away, "He touched you."

"He did more than touch me, I can assure you," I muttered, walking past him to my closet. How exactly was I supposed to get dressed? Glancing back, I saw his back to me and quickly slid on my underwear.

"I had no idea, Rae."

"I know, Fult," I nodded, looking at him, "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Who does?" he asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"Krysta," I sighed, sitting next to him, "Dwayne, you, and the guy who, uh, did it."

"How're you acting so calm right now?"

"I'm not," I looked at him, "You're making me calm." He leaned over, brushing his lips over mine and I smiled slightly before he shed a shirt. "Fult-."

"It's for you," he stated, pulling it over my head. I pushed my arms through the holes and he pushed me back, lying next to me.

"What're you doing?" I murmured, looking up at him and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"I wanted to hold you."

"Why?" I tilted my head but he didn't answer and he didn't really have to. As soon as his arms wrapped around me, I felt a sense of protection I never knew existed.

"Is this-."

"It's perfect," I whispered, entwining my leg with one of his. I felt a lot more at peace than I had in a long time. "Fult?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you," I yawned and he chuckled.

"You're coming to the game, right?"

"If you want me to," I nodded, looking up at him and he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I want you to."

--

**A/N****: I know, I know, it's short, short, short. I'm sowrry!! This is as far as i wrote up to otherwise i would have posted two chapters cause this one's so short...Hopefully I'll update tomorrow if not the day after tho...uhm, thanks for reading tho!! Reviewing would be nice too :-)**


	14. Surprises

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"That is too cute!" Krysta shrieked and I rolled my eyes at Julie who giggled.

"It's more romantic than what happened to you," Connie teased.

"Oh anything is," Krysta muttered.

"What'd Dean do?" I asked, tilted my head.

"Checked Adam," Julie grinned but my eyebrow raised.

"I thought he was straight."

"He is!" Krysta protested but I shook my head, smiling.

"Sure he is," I stuck out my tongue.

"You guys wanna play some hockey," Connie's eyes lit up and I bit my lip, looking to Krysta who shrugged.

"Sure," she stood, helping me up. We followed them to the rink and they handed us some equipment.

"Krysta, we have a problem."

"They'll be gentle," she rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't know how to _play_," I told her, "Or how to lace up skates!"

"You're a puddle," she laughed but I rolled my eyes as she did the laces up. After skating a few circles, she deemed me ready and picked up a puck, starting the game.

"I'm screwed," I muttered, watching the puck swish around the frozen water. Skating forward a little, I couldn't help turning in a way that produced a circle; eventually picking up my speed. When I looked up again, Krysta was leaning against her stick, watching me, while the other two were laughing. "What?"

"You're amazing," she rolled her eyes, "You can't skate."

"I know," I raised an eyebrow but she gave me an annoyed look, "What?!"

"You can too!"

"You make no sense, Krysta," I sighed, "What're you talking about?"

"You can skate."

"No I can't," I shook my head, "I can rollerblade."

"Rollerblade," she repeated and I nodded, laying the stick on the ice.

"Ice skates are different," I explained, skating to her, "Longer to get used to. Kinda. I don't know." Shaking her head, she watched me move around the rink. "I like rollerblading."

"Yeah, I figure," she laughed as I slowed to a stop, walking off the ice and into the box she'd laced me in, "We aren't done, Rae."

"Krysta," I whined.

"Get your butt back in here!" she mock scowled, making me roll my eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled, jumping back in. As I got between the goal posts again, she passed me the puck. "What's this for?"

"You put it between-."

"I know that," I rolled my eyes, "I mean-."

"You'll be bored otherwise," she shrugged. Smiling, I, somehow, dodged past Connie and shot the puck into the goal.

"You're definitely Krysta's cousin," Julie muttered, kicking the puck back out.

"Huh?" but she shook her head. Turning back to Connie, I glided towards her, spinning around her; slid back to Julie's side. This time she was expecting me, and she blocked the shot. Sticking out my tongue, I passed the black circle back to Connie; I didn't bother going after her, but Krysta stole the puck anyways, passing it back to me. I moved to hit it with my stick but instead, kicked it in.

"Cheater!"

"I don't play hockey!" I laughed at her irked expression.

"Raevin," I heard Fulton call and looked past Julie to see him gesturing to follow him.

"I'll see you guys later," I smiled, ignoring their protests. Throwing the skates into a used bin, I didn't bother putting my shoes on all the way as I jogged to catch up with him. However when I exited the building, he wasn't in sight. Fingers jabbed my sides and I jumped around, stepping back but saw it was only Fulton.

"I forgot," he muttered, running a thumb over my hand and I couldn't help smiling.

"Don't worry about it." He looked at me a second longer but shook his head, slipping his hand in mine. "What'd you wanna do?"

"I have to be back at," he looked at his watch, "six."

"Let's go bug Dean," I grinned, pulling him behind me; his laughter warmed my insides, "Oh Dean!"

"What?" said boy grumbled, rubbing his wet hair but glared at us when he saw me.

"Dean!" Krysta yelled, "Dean, can I hang out in here for a while?"

"Yeah sure," Dean raised an eyebrow and I tilted my head.

"Adam, Charlie, just," she shuddered and I couldn't help laughing slightly. Dean held out a dark gray shirt to her and she slid it on, slipping off the original shirt she was wearing.

"Krysta," I laughed but she rolled her eyes.

"I like his clothes, sue me."

"If I didn't know you any better I'd call you a whore," I teased but when she jerk forward, Fulton wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest.

"Lucky duck." Sticking out my tongue, I couldn't help leaning into Fulton's warmth and soon found myself curled into his side, one arm draped over his stomach.

"Raevin," Fulton murmured, his thumb tracing my jaw; I snuggled closer, "We have to leave."

"Now?" I whined quietly and I felt him chuckle. Pouting, I sat up, folding my arms. Smiling, he followed the suit, brushing his lips against mine until I smiled into the kiss. "Fine, fine, fine. You'll be late."

"You coming?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I'll be there later," I promised, tugging the bandanna on his wrist, "I just have to get something."

"Alright," he nodded, pecking my lips again, "I'll see you after the game."

"Count on it," I grinned, watching him leave. Sighing, I picked myself up, shoving my hands into my pockets, and found my way back to my room. Turning the key, I let out a short yawn before opening the door but the keys fell from my hands as brown eyes glinted dangerously.

"Well hello, Raevin."

--

**A/N****: Ahh!! I know, I know! It's been kinda forever and it's short and mehh...all I can really say is I'm uber sorry...I've had loads to do, with school and whatnot, so I couldn't write. Plus the writers' block didn't help either...so yeah, despite the shortness and lack of...quality/well written-esk, I still hope you like it! Please review! I'll try to post soon, promise...!**

**For those of you who read my other stories, I'm really trying to get at least one chapter of each out soon but as I said up there ^ it's been hard :-\ I hope you all understand though! **

**Thanks for reading though!!  
**


	15. Marc

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"What're you doing here?" I croaked, in pure shock. How had he found me? Standing, he moved closer; when he got close enough, his fingers weaved through my hair, yanking on it hard.

"Where the hell do you come off," he demanded fiercely, inches from my face, "After everything I've done for you, after everything your _father_ had done for you, and yet you still act so damn ungrateful. He's in _jail_ and you're at this fancy school, doing nothing." His look of disgust really had no effect on me but the impact of the wall behind my head sent a shooting pain through my skull.

"He," I started, propping myself up as much as I could, "He hurt me, Marc. I had to leave."

"And me?" he roared, yanking me up from the ground, "What about me, Raevin?" Slamming my back against the wall, his arm reared back but I ducked, causing his fist to slam against the wall. "Fuck." I tried to run but his good hand was too fast. Pulled by my hair, I fell back to the wall, Marc glowering down at me. "You'll regret that."

"I know," I practically whimpered. He smirked, his hand slipping under the back of my shirt. "Marc, stop, please."

"And if I don't," he grinned menacingly. His finger hooked around the fabric of my bra before he fisted it, yanking hard. The burn made me gasp but when I tried to stop him, his other hand stopped me. His teeth clashed with the skin of my neck, a liquid trickling down but he lapped it up, only to bit back down. His nails scrapped my lower back as I felt his leg between mine. He couldn't do this, not again, I thought, slamming my eyes shut as I tried to think of something to do but a hand by my belt made me gasp. "See, you like it. Whore."

"I'm not a whore," I protested weekly while his fingers battled with the, thankfully, complicated piece of clothing. Growling, his eyes snapped to mine as he slammed me against the wall again but the click of the door made him turn.

"What the-."

"Krysta," I looked around Marc's abnormally large head, feeling tears of relief streamed down my face but the malicious glint in his eyes made me doubtful.

"Who're," she started, before her eyes narrowed, "Get off her."

"What're you-?"

"Get _off_ her," she screamed, stomping her foot before turning out the door. It happened so quickly; I could barely believe he'd done it. It was as if when my eyes closed for the millisecond, he'd somehow gotten over to her and next thing I knew she was on the floor.

"Krysta," I whispered, but she didn't move, "What'd you do to her?"

"What does it look like," he sneered, stepping closer but I somehow maneuvered myself so the nightstand was between us, "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Harder?" I questioned. His eyes narrowed as he jerked forward but I leant back, in hopes he wouldn't get to me. "It doesn't _have_ to be anything!"

"I see you got a mouth while you're here," he laughed coldly, "Your father would be very disappointed, Raevin."

"He hurt me," I repeated, remembering everything Dwayne had tried to tell me, "You both did."

"I hurt you?" he questioned but instead of the mocking tone I'd anticipated, it was one of hurt. Whether it was genuine or not, I didn't know, but I doubted it the prior. "You know I never meant to, Raevin. I love you, Rae. Why would I _hurt_ you?"

"I don't know," I whispered, tears brimming my already full eyes. He reached out, to stroke my cheek, but I jerked back, glancing to the side. When I looked back, he'd stepped away, slightly surprised or shocked. "I told you everything, Marc, but, you, you didn't listen to me."

"I did, though. You told me about your father and your mother and-."

"But you didn't listen to me when I said," I cut him off loudly. There was a flash in his eyes as his fists balled.

"After everything, this's what we go back to?" he demanded, now both his hands back on the coffee table, "Your prude ways?"

"I wasn't ready!" I practically shrieked. He was shocked to have heard such a loud volume in my voice but his face settled into a malicious, predatory glare.

"So you were just dragging me along. Leading me onto to thinking we were going somewhere."

"I trusted you, Marc. It should have been enough," I told him, "It should have been enough until we were _both_ ready. Not just you. You used everything I told you and-."

"Shut up," he roared, crashing into the table, causing me to fall into the wall behind me. He was in front of me once more. "You little bitch, I treated you decent."

"You treated me like nothing," I sucked back my tears of fear as I looked up at him. There was a flicker of regret but it was quickly overcome by the anger I had become accustom to. His fist connected with my jaw and I felt blood pool in my mouth as he watched me like he would a movie.

"You weren't even that good," he sneered, upper-cutting my gut but he wouldn't let me fall forward in my pain. He held me up by my shoulders, slamming me into the wall again but suddenly his hands were gone and my pain forced me forward. A gentler hand rested on my back but I flinched, waiting for the next strike.

"Raevin," a timid voice wove through the crashes in my ears and it caused me to look up, completely surprised to see Julie kneeling beside me. Chocking back a sob, I tipped into her lap as her arms wrapped around me, telling me everything would be okay and that I was safe.


	16. Explanations

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Groaning, I sat up, only to be met with the memories of Marc's visit. A tear spilled as my head dropped to my hands. My tongue was sore, as were my shoulders, and my stomach. And my face. God, I just hurt all over. Shortly after realizing I was 'safe' as Julie put it, I barely remembered blacking out and I was too afraid to look at my surroundings. Just in case it'd all been a dream of some sort or my mind had run away with me completely. Wait, if it had been either of those things, I wouldn't be so sore. Raising my head warily, I saw the white walls of a caring center. Whether it be the hospital or school nurse place, I didn't know, but it looked too clean for a warehouse. Yes, I said warehouse. They were that crazy in my mind at the moment.

"Raevin?" someone whispered, causing me to look over to the door to see Krysta, who beamed when our eyes met. Jumping onto the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around my tender form but I didn't care. She was okay; I was just happy about that much. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me?" I questioned, "He hit you over the head with a lamp. I'm a little more worried about you."

"Figures," she rolled her eyes, turning slightly to reveal a white, taped bandage, "I'm alright. The more important question is: are you?"

"I'm fine, Krysta," I assured her but she gave me a level look, "I will be, alright, just, is everyone okay?"

"What, yeah," she laughed, now making herself comfortable, "My father threw a fit though. He's gotten both thrown into jail; pretty heavy charges." Biting my lip, I glanced to the side, hearing her sigh. "You can't say they don't deserve it, Raevin. After everything they did to you, you just can't."

"I'm not," I told her, shaking my head, "It's just my father and boy-."

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected, "Ex-boyfriend who raped you when vulnerable. He's a creep."

"I get it," I murmured, feeling her hand on my shoulder in a somewhat comforting manner, "Did the ducks win?"

"Only you would ask questions like that in the hospital," she laughed, tugging my hair playfully but I simply smiled, "Yeah, they did. They weren't allowed to stay though. When they get back, we're demanding a full recollection of what happened when we were passed out. Or at least I am."

"I have a feeling we'll be hearing it whether we ask or not," I muttered, watching her shift slightly, "Are you sure you don't have ADD?"

"I wanna sit next to you," she explained slowly as her eyebrow rose.

"You just seem fidgety."

"I seem fidgety?" she scoffed, "Raevin, you were unconscious for an entire night. They weren't entirely sure when you'd wake up all together. I have a right to be worried and fidgety. Besides, you should have seen Fulton. He was downright bouncy. Like a bunny, but worse, so much worse, I thought Dean'd punch him."

"I was supposed to go to the game!" I exclaimed, smacking my forehead but jerked back, glaring at my hand.

"You confuse me to no end," she sighed, shaking her head, "Here you are sitting in a hospital and you're still finding everything else to worry about."

"Maybe it's easier," someone else put in before we both looked over to the door.

"It's not healthy," Krysta stated, folding her arms stubbornly before Dean wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. Smiling slightly, she turned but my eyes were tugged to the rest of the group.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Russ questioned, not in an accusing tone, but as a simple question.

"Because, I didn't know to," I muttered, twisting my hands but moved them when another covered them. Looking up, I saw Fulton but reached out, lacing my fingers with his before he could pull back. Smiling weakly, he moved to sit next me and I found myself looking around the room. "Where's Dwayne?"

"Right here," his voice was followed by his smile, "How ya doing?"

"Better," I nodded, not knowing what to do under all the stares but Krysta saved me:

"Someone tell us what happened."

"You couldn't say please?" Adam chuckled but she rolled her eyes before looking to me.

"I said I'd demand it, didn't I," she asked and I nodded, sniffing as I did so, "Raevin-."

"I'm fine," I smiled, shaking my head. Her eyes lingered for a second longer before she looked at Dean again. "I wanna know too."

"You sure?" Fulton asked but I nodded, readjusting my grip on his hand. He shifted slightly, looking at Dean who shrugged. "Krysta had told Dean she was going to find you."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, his arm firmly around his girlfriend's shoulders, "You'd been gone for a while, so Fult, me, and Julie-."

"Julie, Fult, and I," she corrected absentmindedly. He smiled fondly, kissing her forehead but it only made her blush slightly.

"Fult, _Julie_, and I went to go find you," he continued, glancing over at Julie.

"The door was unlocked; so we opened it," she was playing with a ring on her finger as she spoke, "We saw him slamming you against the wall and Krysta on the floor. Fulton and Portman kinda went ballistic on him, ripping him off and beat-."

"We made him stop," Fulton cut her off, conveniently as I rolled my shoulders to hide a slight flinch. When I looked at him again, I saw him glaring slightly at Julie but rested my head on his shoulder. I was completely aware of the odd looks I was getting from the group, as well as the slight smiles from Dwayne and Krysta, but didn't really care.

"When can I leave?" I murmured, feeling Fulton's arm hesitantly across my lower back.

"As soon as Krysta's dad checks you out," Dwayne answered.

"He means that strictly-."

"He's my uncle, Russ," I smiled, feeling my eyes droop shut as I snuggled into Fulton, who stiffened momentarily but I felt him lean against the headboard for support before allowing me to lie on him.

"Rae, don't go to-."

"Leave her alone, Krysta," Dwayne said as the door clicked open but I was too tired to notice anything else.


	17. Realization and Taking it Slow

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Gasping, I bolted up, looking around the all too familiar surroundings. The darkness obscured my vision slightly but when I turned on the lamp, I realized I was alone in my room at Eden Hall. I must have fallen asleep again but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep here. Not after what'd happened the previous day. Kicking off the covers, I reached over for my sweatshirt before slipping out of the room. Running to the athletic dorm, I found myself knocking on a door until a very tired Dwayne answered.

"Hey," he smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around me, "You alright?"

"No," I hiccupped, wiping my eyes, "I can't sleep there. I, I'm scared, Dwayne."

"I know," he stated as I hugged him tighter, thankful to have a friend like him, "You wanna stay here?"

"Where's Fulton?" I murmured, looking to the empty bed.

"Haven't seen him since dinner." Biting my lip, I stumbled back when Dwayne pushed me lightly. "Go find him."

"But," but he shook his head, smiling as he pointed.

"He might be at the rink," he whispered down the hall. As I made my way to the rink, I turned suddenly; feeling like I was being followed but it must have been the dark playing tricks on me. Regardless, I sprinted the rest of the way. I got into building, panting slightly, but relieved when I saw Fulton skating around. Sitting in the box where his gear was laying, I watched him circle the frozen ice but jumped up when he skidded forward.

"Fulton?" I called, cursing my lack of shoes. He looked up, slightly surprised but got up, gliding over.

"What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I shrugged before biting my lip, "I couldn't sleep."

"Did Dwayne kick you out?" he questioned but I shook my head, tilting it slightly.

"I can leave if you-."

"No," he cut me off quickly, his hand grabbing my lower arm before it slid down into my hand, "I was just curious."

"Fulton, can I tell you something?" I muttered and he nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "Do you remember that day you guessed about Marc?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, his eyes becoming slightly harder but I glanced down to the floor.

"You remember after that, when we were in my bed," I pushed, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly but he nodded, smirking lightly, "It's different then with Dwayne."

"What'd you mean?" he asked, seeming confused.

"I just," I started, biting my lips slightly, "With Dwayne, I feel like I have someone there. Someone who won't betray or use me again. He makes me feel safe but with you. It's different."

"Different how?" he inquired, stepping back slightly but I shook my head.

"It's more," I continued hesitantly, "It's everything with Dwayne but, it just, means more. I like it, a lot. I don't know if I can go to Dwayne like I used to."

"What'd you mean?" he repeated but he was closer this time; his breath was practically caressing my nose as he spoke.

"It's not, I don't feel _safer_ with you than I do with Dwayne. It's just different. Like it means more," I explained but wrinkled my nose, "I can't describe it."

"Would it be easier if you were my girlfriend?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Huh," I said dumbly but he chuckled.

"I like you, Raevin, a lot. I know you're going through a lot and I want to help in any way I can," he smiled, his thumb stroking my cheek as he spoke.

"How does being your girlfriend help me?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"You don't have to, I just thought," he hesitated, "Everything you described is the equivalent to how I feel about you."

"I do like you, Fult," I told him, "but I don't know if I'm ready for a boyfriend. Not after everything that just happened."

"Understandable," he nodded.

"Can we, take it slow?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course," he grinned and I smiled, rocking onto my tiptoes, my lips bumping his slightly.

"Thank you," I murmured but he wrapped his arms around me, the warmth of his comforting form lulling me to calmness, "For everything."

--

**A/N****: Sheesh, long time, huh? Well, I posted three chapters together...even though they're kind of short, but still!! And now it's over...! I'll be honest, I'm not entirely thrilled with the ending, but what can ya do? I might, at some point, write an epilogue thing but it'll probably be separate from both A-Bashed for You and Ducks Fly Together. I hope you liked it!! Thanks so much for reading, and I'd appreciate reviews since it's the last chapter and all but I understand if you don't :-)**


	18. Separate but Not Apart

**Epilogue**

"Raevin! Hurry up!" I yelled through the door. We had about three minutes to sprint to meet the others. "We're gonna be late!"

"Would you quit screaming," my cousin laughed, twisting the knob as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Where's my-?"

"You look great, let's go," I sighed, grabbing Raevin's arm before I dragged her down the stairs.

"Krysta, they won't kill us if we're late," Raevin reminded me. "It's just dinner. It's not like we're missing the actual graduation ceremony. Or, god-forbid, another game."

"Hush you," I replied, but the laughter in my tone was evident. "I just want to spend as much time with my boyfriend before he leaves for college."

"And I don't," Raevin questioned but I rolled my eyes as we stepped out the door. My expression, however, shifted into a grin before I sprinted into Dean's arms. We laughed fondly, sharing a kiss, before turning to watch the exchange between the other couple. Fulton held out his hand, which Raevin took gently, before being pulling into a warm embrace.

"They're too cute," I murmured, nuzzling into Dean's neck but placed my feet on the floor once more. His hand brushed my hair back as his lips rested on my forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"None of that," I smiled weakly but he gave me a squeeze before looking back at his friend. "You won't be the only one though."

"Only one what?" he questioned, glancing down at me from the whispering couple. Raevin threw her head back, laughing at something Fulton said. His arms remained around his waist as he watched her, beaming.

"Adam will too," I grinned, kissing his jaw. "C'mon, Charlie said he wouldn't let me talk to Adam if we were late again."

"You really think I'd let that happen," Dean smirked but I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think _Adam_ would let it happen." He shook his head, his lips upturned. "I'll miss you too, Dean."

"I know," he whispered as Fulton and Raevin came closer.

"We should leave," Raevin sighed contentedly. "I promised Adam I'd get you there on time."

"You tell me this now?!" I laughed but she simply shrugged, her eyes wandering to Fulton again, who kissed her before tugging lightly at her waist. I couldn't smiling. "Thanks, Fulton."

"For what?" he tilted his head, but my smile only widened as I shook my head. He gave me a quizzical look but I looked up at Dean, who mirrored my expression.

"Krysta, how on earth will we survive next year?" my cousin asked dramatically, to which I could only laugh.

"Suppose we'll have to what we do best." Squeaking, I looked over at Dean, who'd gripped my side lightly.

"Wreak havoc," he teased.

"Exactly!" Raevin grinned but as she looked straight, her happy demeanor phased. "Krysta-."

"What?" I followed her line of vision but halted, feeling my breathing shorten.

"Babe?" Dean's voice was faint. All that I could focus on was the woman standing in front of me.

"What," I tried, but my sentence caught in my throat. "How, what're you, mom?"

"Hi, Krysta," she smiled weakly, her fingers fidgeting as she watched me.

"What're you doing here?" Raevin questioned firmly. I was grateful; I couldn't find words to speak. What _was_ she doing here?

"I wanted to see my baby-."

"Your baby," I repeated, a sour taste spiking my tongue. "I thought I was a skank." She flinched. "A whore, an ungrateful bitch. An ugly, disgraceful-."

"Krysta," Dean murmured, but she shook her head.

"I deserve it," she stated, inhaling a deep breathe. "Sweet, Krysta, I've been sober for-."

"Six months?" I finished, tears of fury prickling behind my refusal to cry.

"Almost a year," she whispered. Shaking my head, I looked to the side.

"Does he know you're here?" Her eyes flickered to the floor. "Does he, _Jane_?"

"No," she shook her head, her gaze still on the floor.

"Why're you _here_," my voice cracked as a tears spilled. "After everything, after all you _put_ us through? Why are you _here_?"

"I wanted to apologize, Krysta," she said lamely. "I've been seeing someone, I was in rehab, and all I could think of was the pain I'd caused you both."

"So apologize to _him_," I felt my voice raise but shook off Dean's hand on my arm. "Why're you doing this to _me_? Why not him? Why don't you find _him_ and-."

"Because he's not my daughter," she finally yelled. "He's not the one who cried every night. He's _not_ the one who faced the brunt of, of what I did to you. God, the things I screamed at you." Her head fell into her hands, her body swaying slightly. I almost went to help her, but she looked up again. "You didn't deserve it. _Any_ of it. I don't expect you forgive me, but, I just. I wanted to say I was, I _am_ sorry. God, Krysta, I'm so unbelievably sorry." Her knees gave out and I couldn't help stepping forward but something kept me back. Part of me wanted to believe her, but then, there was the other side. The side that was torn down and ripped apart by her drunk tirades. That part of me couldn't help her; that part outweighed the other. The hurt outweighed everything else. Her gaze connected with mine again. "I'm sorry." I nodded, glancing to the side, before wrapping my arms around myself. Slowly, and very weakly, she stood once more, turning to walk away.

"Jane," I called out weakly and she stopped. "Thank you."

"I do love you, Krysta," she told me quietly but started walking again. Watching her until she turned the corner, I hiccupped, stepping forward again, but this time, to keep my balance.

"Krysta," a voice warmed my ear as a strong arm caught my waist.

"I, she," I tried but Dean pulled me into his chest, whispering soothing comforts until I calmed down and could breathe normally. "Thank you, Dean."

"Of course," he murmured, kissing my forehead. "Do you still-?"

"Yes," I nodded firmly. A corner of his mouth twitched slightly as his arm slipped around my waist. We walking into the small diner, bombarded with cheery greetings. They seemed to falter slightly when they saw me but I shook my head, laughing slightly, as I hugged Dean's chest.

"Everything alright?" Raevin questioned quietly and I nodded.

"Everything's great, surprisingly," I couldn't help laughing a little. "What about you? The trial's next week right?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I dunno if, I mean-."

"Hey," my hand rested on her shoulder. "I'll be there with you. All the way, alright? So will Fulton. And Dean. And pretty much all the Ducks."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, leaning towards us. "We're here for both of you."

"Shocking," I smirked but he rolled his eyes. "Nosy."

"Hey, he cares," Adam protested but I grinned, ruffling his hair, causing his eyebrow to raise. "You're in a good mood."

"I'm in a great mood," I nodded, looking at Dean, who smiled, a proud glint in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss this," Julie sighed but I gave her a look.

"You aren't rid of us that easily," I stated. "You think graduation will stop us?"

"We'll be separate," Raevin laughed, looking at Fulton. "But not _apart_."

"That makes no sense," Averman said, causing everyone to look at him, surprised.

"Yes," I started slowly, "it does."

"Please enlighten us," Russ teased.

"We can write, phone, _visit,_" I explained, glancing at Raevin, who shrugged.

"Separate but not apart."

--

**A/N****: Hi! So I know I said it was finished but I had an idea :-D So here's the epilogue! Hope you like it, hope it makes sense too! Please review :-)**


End file.
